Late Night Visit
by stargaze29
Summary: So has anybody else noticed these two getting kind of close lately? :D  Bianca M./Marissa T.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own All My Children, just this plot.

**A.N.** They are so not cool for teasing us with these two, so I just wanted to speed up the process a little; just a short one-shot to get it out of my system. This takes place after Marissa and Scott's hospital charity bachelor date, when JR swooped in out of nowhere (very stalker like); to once again tell Marissa how he was going to be less of a douche and he wants her back. Riiight. XP Hope you enjoy this! :D

Marissa was on her way home from Krystal's with JR's sweet voice still in her head; talking about how they're meant to be, let's get together for AJ, I'm a new man. That was the thing though; JR could be sweet when he wanted to be one minute, and then downright evil and manipulative the next. He's always sweet, until he doesn't get what he wants.

'_God, I wish he'd just stop playing these damn mind games!'_ thought Marissa angrily. _'That's just it everything's a damn game to JR. Well not this time. I'm done being a pawn in his twisted game of chess. Why can't I find someone who's decent? Who's genuine? That I don't always have to have my freakin' guard up when they're around.'_ thought Marissa as silent tears fell down her face.

Suddenly caring words came into her mind.

"_When the right man comes along…when he comes along…he'll treat you right, he won't manipulate you, or lie to you. He'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated."_

Those words gave Marissa hope, but also knowing who they came from made her stop and think, _'What if it's not a he?'_

Lately the one who's been doing all of those things and more was not a he, but a she. These past couple months being around one person has brought Marissa a stable form of contentment and happiness, even if they were stubborn at times.

'_I have her mother to thank for that.'_ thought Marissa smiling.

Marissa's thoughts went to their impromptu snowball fight and them lying in the snow, just laughing and being carefree together; even if the moment was short lived, just seeing their smile for a second made it worth it. When Marissa looked to see where she had taken herself while her mind was elsewhere; she was shocked to see that she had driven to Wildwind. As Marissa drove up the long driveway to the front door she felt like she should turn around, but something greater told her to keep going. When Marissa was finally near the front door, she got out of her car and went to knock on the door, not wanting to ring the bell and wake everyone up because she decided to do a late night visit. Knocking once more Marissa was losing hope thinking that no one was awake, or had just retired to their rooms. She raised her hand to give one last knock, when the door opened before her hand had a chance to reach it. She was met with a very tired looking Caleb Cortlandt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Caleb! Did I wake you?" asked Marissa seriously hoping she didn't.

"Nah, I was working in the living room, just about to go hit the sack. Is there something you needed?" asked Caleb trying to stifle a yawn.

"Actually I'm here to see Bianca, but she's probably already asleep." said Marissa sadly.

"She just headed up to her room about a half hour ago. She may still be awake." said Caleb gesturing for her to come inside.

"Thanks." said Marissa after Caleb closed the door behind her.

"Mmmhmm, you're welcome. G'night." said Caleb heading off to his own wing of the mansion.

Marissa went to the other side of the huge mansion in search of Bianca's room. When she found it she gave tentative knock on the door.

"Just a sec." said Bianca from the other side, thinking one of her girls must have had a nightmare or needed something.

Bianca hurriedly dried her wet hair, threw on a tank top and a pair of boy shorts; before hurrying to the door. Who she found on the other side of it was shocking to say the least.

"Marissa? Wow…you look…amazing. Um, aren't you supposed to be on a date with some bachelor guy?" asked Bianca with a confused smile.

"Yeah, I was." said Marissa a little distracted by Bianca attire, or lack thereof and her cutely disheveled hair.

"And what…you thought the after party would be better here or something?" said Bianca laughing.

"Yeah something like that." said Marissa giggling, walking into the room as Bianca stepped aside to let her in.

After Marissa sat her things down, both women sat on the edge of Bianca's huge bed.

"Soooo…how'd it go?" asked Bianca not really wanting to know, but figured it would be rude not to ask.

"Well Scott and I had a great time catching up. He left early to be with Madison…" laughing at Bianca's aww and then becoming serious, "…and then JR showed up." said Marissa causing Bianca to become serious.

"JR? What'd he do to you?" asked Bianca in an angered tone.

"He didn't do anything, just talked a lot." answered Marissa.

"That sounds like him. What did he say?" asked Bianca.

"The same old, same old only this time he laid it on thick. Talking about how we were good together, think about AJ, I'm a changed man, I plan on getting what I want." trailed off Marissa.

Bianca ran a hand through her still damp hair.

"So is he?" she asked.

"Is he what?" asked Marissa back confused.

"Going to get what he wants." answered Bianca looking Marissa in the eyes.

Sighing, "Part of what he was saying was getting to me, but it was mainly the part about AJ. Then I realized that I love AJ so very much and already consider him as my own, and that's all that matters; which has nothing to do with JR and me getting back together. Also someone's wise words showed me that I already had what I've wanted and needed all along. '_When the right man comes along…when he comes along…he'll treat you right, he won't manipulate you, or lie to you. He'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated.'…_" lifting Bianca's chin to look in her eyes, "…and I've found someone who does all those things even if they don't fit the 'man' part exactly." said Marissa looking into Bianca's eyes smiling.

"Who?" asked Bianca dejectedly. "Wait, what do you mean they 'don't fit the man part'?

Marissa decided to be more direct and leaned forward to capture Bianca's lips with her own. The kiss was short, but felt amazing.

"Marissa are you sure about this?" asked Bianca wanting to be totally clear.

"More than anything I have been for a long time." said Marissa knowing what she wanted. "Are you?" she asked not wanting to pressure Bianca with all she's going through.

What she got for an answer took away all of her concern.

"Hell yes." whispered Bianca against Marissa's lips before grabbing her neck and kissing her heatedly.

"Mmm." moaned Marissa as Bianca's delicious tongue invaded her mouth.

Bianca moved to stand them up and gave Marissa a softer kiss before lowering her gray dress down her body and to the floor, also removing her heels. She slowly moved her hands up the back of Marissa's legs, while keeping eye contact, and pausing before removing her panties. Marissa loved that Bianca cared so much, but needed her now. So she slowly removed her bra, in a way of showing Bianca that she was beyond ready for this, giggling a little at the look on Bianca's face. Getting the hint Bianca removed the last garment of clothing on Marissa's body, then stood up and admired her beauty. A slight rosy tent came over her, as Bianca stared.

"Marissa you're beautiful." said Bianca gently turning Marissa to face her.

"I wanna see you too." said Marissa before removing Bianca's tank top and boy shorts.

The two women fell back into each other and got into Bianca's bed. Moaning as their body's pressed into each other. Bianca was on top of Marissa, caressing her left breast, before taking her pink nipple into her mouth and sucking on it hard. Marissa could not take it anymore. She flipped them over so she was straddling Bianca's trim stomach and look down at her with a mischievous smile before she slowly started to rock back and forth. Marissa maintained a steady pace at first; but soon picked it up as she threw her head back moaning, and biting her bottom lip. Bianca kept her hands on Marissa hips, as she rocked on top of her; amazed by the feeling of Marissa's hot, slick center rubbing against her.

"Mmm. Oh God...Bianca!" yelled Marissa as she came on Bianca's stomach.

Not wasting any time, Marissa kissed Bianca passionately; which left both women smiling when it was over, and then continued to kiss down Bianca's body till she reach her desired destination. When she reached Bianca folds and nuzzled her nose in between them, Bianca almost lost it being so close already.

"Mmm, Marissa please." pleaded Bianca gripping her bed sheets.

Marissa smiled up at her then plunged her tongue into Bianca, lapping up all of her sweet juices.

"Mmm. You taste so good." moaned Marissa as she latched on to Bianca's clit, the vibration driving the other woman mad.

One final bite and suck on her nub was all it took to send Bianca over the edge.

"Oh Yes! Yes, Marissa! Mmm." screamed Bianca as she finally got her long awaited release.

To say that Marissa was proud of herself would be an understatement, but before the young attorney had time to gloat she found herself on her back with a very different Bianca looking down at her. She had a sort of predatory look that Marissa had never seen her have before. It was incredibly sexy and Marissa felt herself become wet all over again.

"My turn." said Bianca as heatedly kissed Marissa, and while doing so plunged two fingers into her center.

"Oh fuck!" screamed Marissa as she threw her head back not expecting, but welcoming the pleasant intrusion.

A smiling Bianca using that time to lick and suck the now beautifully exposed ivory neck presented to her. Bianca began pump into her hard and Marissa grabbed at her back, surely leaving scratches. She shifted her leg in order to give Bianca better access, and her thigh ended up rubbing against Bianca's wet folds. Both women thrust into each other with abandon, the sounds of their lovemaking driving them closer to the edge. Bianca could tell Marissa was close.

"Marissa…baby, open your eyes." said Bianca in Marissa's ear.

Marissa was feeling such great pleasure that it took all of her will to open her eyes, but the loving chocolate ones that met her when she did made it worth it.

"Come with me baby…come for me." said Bianca straining to get the words out as she too was close.

Marissa whimpered and nodded as Bianca flicked her thumb over her clit, but was soon sent over by Bianca finding her spot. Both women came screaming each other's names and words of affection, as they shared the most amazing climax either had experienced ever before. A couple minutes later both women were recovered enough to speak.

"You, Ms. Montgomery, told me that you weren't much of a screamer." said an exhausted, yet very satisfied Marissa Tasker.

"Yeah well you were pretty vocal there yourself counselor." replied an equally satisfied Bianca Montgomery.

"Yeah, yeah." said Marissa smiling as she playfully swatted Bianca.

Bianca took her hand and kissed her palm, "Goodnight, love." she said softly.

"Goodnight." replied Marissa kissing Bianca sweetly before they both fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

**A.N.** So when, if, anything happens between these two it will probably be after the divorce and stuff; but I couldn't wait that long. Hope they end up together, even if the pairing did come out of nowhere. They're probably just playing with people's emotions again, like these soaps always do. X / I mean come on these two have been kind of flirty lately; but oh well, hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be appreciated. :D


End file.
